fánática de mi
by barbara-chan
Summary: mimi regresa... a vivir a odaiba, y se encuentra con un muy cambiado matt, resulta que ahora se odian...¿ese "odio" se lograra transformar en algo mas?
1. Default Chapter

Hola aqui estoy denuevo .. con una historia mimato!! me encanta jaja bueno este fic va dedicado a la cata alvarez =) y a la javita cornejo ( aunque posiblemente no quiera leer este fic porque es mimato y ella lo odia)y bueno a mi jajaja ojala que les guste y bueno aqui comienza otra de mis creaciones.....  
  
disclaimer: Ningun personaje de la serie es de mi propiedad ...y no los pienso utilizar con fines de lucro.  
  
Era un atardecer frío en la ciudad de Odaiba...  
  
Y ahora con ustedes, lo que han estado esperando, la mayor sensación de Odaiba, el codiciado, admirado y famoso... Yamato Ishida, millones de gritos, suspiros, aplausos se escucharon cuando la nueva revelación musical aparecía en el escenario.  
  
El joven camino por el escenario con un gran desplante, tomó el micrófono y dijo, esta canción esta dedicada a todas ustedes mis fans.  
  
Me persigues todo el dia  
  
me mandas besos por internet  
  
tengo claro que tu vida  
  
es estar siempre donde yo este  
  
pero todo es tiempo perdido  
  
ni hoy, ni mañana, jamas  
  
podras verme contigo  
  
porque tu... solo me haces reir, reirme asi  
  
porque tu eres fanatica de mi...  
  
Me persigues todo el dia  
  
a donde mire tu estas ahi  
  
aunque debes a mi vida  
  
algun motivo para reir  
  
pero todo es tiempo perdido  
  
ni hoy, ni mañana, jamas  
  
podras verme contigo  
  
realmente la letra de esta canción no era la más humilde, ni la mas agradecida, mas bien era fria y desagradecida, igual que la persona que la cantaba, aunque no lo crean Matt había cambiado mucho estos últimos años, ahora ya no era un niño, ahora tenia 17 años, esto de la fama aunque siempre lo había soñado era medio ¿hostigante?, bueno gracias a Dios aun le quedaban algunos buenos amigos, Tai, Joe,IzzY,Sora, Kari y ¿mimi? , bueno no sabía de ella hace mucho tiempo, pero suponia que seguian siendo amigos...  
  
Mientras se efectuaba el concierto más esperado durante todo el año, en el aeropuerto descendía de un avión una joven alta, esbelta con el cabello ¿rosa?, si tenia el cabello rosado con visos de un rosado mas fuerte y con estrellas amarillas esparcidas en los cabellos que hacia una muy bella combinación con sus ojos color caramelo.  
  
Sora!!! Amiga!! - grito la joven, mientras abrazaba a su amiga de cabello pelirrojo.  
  
Después de conversar un rato en el café del aeropuerto, la chica con el cabello rosado le pregunta a la pelirroja.  
  
Y los demas? que nadie más quiso venir a resivirme ?  
  
Como crees Mimi !! es que hoy estaban todos muy ocupados, pero te mandaron saludos.  
  
Y que más importante que venir a ver a su amiga que no ven hace 4 años..  
  
Bueno Mimi, veras hoy es el concierto más esperado del año, el concierto de Matt.  
  
De Matt ??- dice Mimi abriendo los ojos como platos  
  
Si bueno, que acaso no sabes, que Matt se hizo muy famoso! en que mundo vives Mimi??  
  
Eh no, no lo sabía, es que estos últimos meses, he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios y no he tenido tiempo ni de encender la TV.  
  
Ya veo...  
  
Y Mimi por cuanto tiempo te quedas en Odaiba? pregunta una feliz Sora.  
  
bueno, como sabes me quedo 15 días en tu casa, mientras todo este listo.  
  
Todo este listo?- pregunta una curiosa Sora  
  
Hay lo siento Sora, se me olvido decirte ayer por teléfono, que mientras yo esté en tu casa, mis padres estarán arreglando la casa y cerrando los últimos negocios, antes de venirnos a vivir acá definitivamente.  
  
QQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEE??? AMIGA !!! que excelente noticia, esto lo tienen que saber los chicos, todos se pondrán muy contentos.  
  
SSSSSÍIIII!!! - Sora y Mimi saltaban de alegría y se dirigieron a casa de Sora en un Taxi, en el camino Mimi le pregunta a Sora.  
  
Y como están todos alguien ha cambiado?  
  
Bueno Mimi todos hemos cambiado, Tk esta mas grande y es novio de Kari, se ven muy lindos, Joe ya esta estudiando medicina, y bueno Tai bueno, yo y Tai somos novios - dijo una sonrojada Sora.  
  
Ya veo, hasta que te resulto con Tai no?- dijo Mimi divertida.  
  
y Matt? - pregunto una extrañada Mimi.  
  
Bueno Matt ha sido el que más ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes, esta como se dice más frío, engreído pero muy guapo dijo Sora con una sonrisa.  
  
Pero Matt no era así - interrumpió Mimi  
  
el era, el era bueno según lo que me cuentas esta hecho una persona amargada no? Dijo Mimi bajando la mirada.  
  
Bueno en cierta forma sí un poco amargada, pero con nosotros trata de ser lo más abierto y simpático posible, ya que somos sus únicos amigos... por cierto Mimi por que tanto interés en Matt?  
  
Este... bueno... yo...- trataba de decir algo una sonrojada Mimi... bueno Sora, recordaras que a mi en el Digimundo me gustaba Matt y solo quería saber que había sido de él, pero no empieces con que me gusta por que no es verdad Ok Sora?  
  
Esta bien... dijo Sora pagándole al conductor del vehículo.  
  
Bueno, ya llegamos, este es tu cuarto.  
  
Gracias Sora, no se que haría sin ti. - dijo Mimi sonriendo.  
  
Por cierto, mañana van a venir los chicos a verte, así que tienes que ponerte bonita para Matt - dijo riéndose Sora.  
  
JA, JA muy gracioso.- dijo una enfadada Mimi.  
  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.  
  
MIMI!!!! MIMI!!!- gritaba Sora tratando de despertar a su amiga.  
  
Mimi ! despiértate son las 12 de la tarde y tu todavía dormida!  
  
Hay mamá deja de gritar, pareces bruja- dijo Mimi entre sueños. BRUJA!!!!YO?? Mimi Tachikawa levántate ahora mismo!  
  
esto hizo que Mimi se cayera al piso.  
  
Que pasa Sora, por que tan temprano eh??- dijo Mimi sobándose el codo.  
  
Son las 12 de la tarde y en 3 horas vienen los chicos y tienes que arreglarte, ducharte y no querías ir al centro comercial?...  
  
Las 12?!! por que no me despertaste antes! decía Mimi mientras corría a encender la ducha.  
  
una gotita de esas del anime apareció en la cabeza de Sora.  
  
fin del primer capitulo,ojala que les este gustando ya que voy a "tratar" de actualizar 1 capitulo por semana es como una meta ya que tengo otros fics que no puedo abandonar. 


	2. reencuentros y peleas

N/a: ups lo siento se que dije que este capitulo lo iba a publicar en menos de una semana, pero no he tenido tiempo se los juro !!! ¬¬*  
  
Respondiendo reviews:  
  
HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: que bueno que te este gustado mi fic! bueno y lo de la meta jaja ejem ejem... ojalá te guste este capitulo y sigas leyendo mi fic Bye !  
  
Hiyono-chan: javita !! que bueno que te halla gustado aunque sea un mimato y no un mimi/izzy, bueno hablamos en el cole.  
  
KaOrI-KoU. muchas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te este gustando y esto recien esta empezando jajaja y si que me voy a cuidar por que quiero terminar el fic jajajaja ya bueno eso era sigue leyendo y ojalá que te guste este chapter Bye !  
  
porfa R&R !!!!  
  
Capitulo 2: reencuentros y peleas  
  
Después de que Mimi se duchara, se vistiera y fuera al centro comercial eran mas o menos las 2:45 cuando empezaron a llegar sus amigos....  
  
Mimi!!!! gritaron Tk y Kari abrazando a la chica de cabello rosa.  
  
Cuanto tiempo!- decía Mimi  
  
Valla Tk tu si que has cambiado...  
  
Tk estaba alto como 1.79 rubio y sus ojos azules llamaban la atención a 100 metros de distancia. (baba de la autora en el teclado)  
  
No tanto Mims solo crecí un poco.  
  
Mimi miro a Kari que tenia agarrada la mano del joven rubio.  
  
Kari tu también has cambiado mucho, estas muy linda!  
  
Gracias - dijo Kari, Con un leve rubor....  
  
mmm Kari ..pregunto Mimi dudando- son novios¿? .. dijo mirando de reojo a Tk haciéndose la que no sabia nada...  
  
Hee... bueno .. si .. - dijo Kari ..  
  
Donde quedo la pequeña niña inocente que jugaba con su silbato ¿? - dijo Mimi divertida.  
  
Muy gracioso - dijo Kari.  
  
En ese momento el timbre interrumpió la conversación.  
  
DING-DONG...era Tai el novio de Sora que venia con Izzy y Joe que al ver a Mimi también la abrazaron y se preguntaron cosas sobre que estudiaban etc...  
  
Siempre supe que ibas a estudiar medicina - dijo Mimi a Joe.  
  
Joe era alto con su cabello muy bien peinado, un tipo formal ( todo un medico el) pero no era lo que se puede llamar atractivo era, era, Joe.  
  
Y tu Izzy que estudias ?  
  
Em estoy en mi primer año de ingeniería informática -dijo Izzy.  
  
primer año??? dijo Mimi con los ojos abiertos, no que deberías estar en la secundaria... Em.. bueno es que me adelantaron algunos cursos- dijo Izzy pasando su mano detrás de sus rojizos cabellos.  
  
Izzy como lo dije tenia el pelo entre rojizo y café (nunca supe de que color tenia el pelo) era un poco bajo, me refiero a que no era tan alto como Tk o Joe debía medir 1.68 algo así...  
  
Tai estaba abrazando a Sora cuando un no muy agradable ruido salió de su estomago...Grrrr ( ruido de estomago cuando tienes mucha hambre)  
  
Em tengo mucha mucha hambre cuando va a llegar ese tonto de Matt- dijo Tai frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Tai por su lado era guapo, no guapo guapo, pero guapo (jajaja) tenia el cabello desordenado, color café castaño, el era alto como Tk y tenia unos lindos ojos marrones.  
  
Quiero ir a comer ya !!! - dijo Tai haciéndole un pucherito a Sora...  
  
Nunca cambias - dijo su novia mirando hacia arriba. tenemos que esperar a Matt! dijo Sora. El me dijo que si iba a venir...  
  
Ya eran las 3.30 y todos miraban hacia la puerta esperando que emitiera algún sonido.  
  
3:35.....  
  
3:40...  
  
3:45....  
  
Ding- dong....  
  
Todos corrieron a abrir la puerta.  
  
Yamato Ishida !!!- grito Tai... Que demonios estabas haciendo, te hemos estado esperando más de 45 minutos !!! estoy que me desmayo del hambre! dijo poniendo una cara muy muy seria.  
  
Lo siento, lo siento es que un grupo de admiradoras me acosaron y me persiguieron todo el día entonces tube que ingeniármelas para que no me alcanzaran - dijo Matt mirando a Mimi.  
  
Mimi! tanto tiempo- dijo Matt mirándola a los ojos con una expresión entre alegría y confusión.  
  
Mimi por su lado le devolvió el saludo y lo observo detenidamente...  
  
Rubio, alto, cabello desordenado, ojos azules, buen cuerpo, bonita sonrisa,(la autora con un vaso conteniendo la baba caída)ese chico si que era guapo como ninguno, ahora entendía por que esas chicas lo siguieron, pero después comenzó a pensar... ni siquiera me abrazo, solo me dijo Hola, que mal educado, si que tiene una mirada fría, ignóralo Mimi esa clase de chicos solo juegan con las mujeres.  
  
Todos salieron de la casa de Sora poco menos y corriendo ya que no resistían el hambre.  
  
Llegaron al Mc Donals mas cercano y se sentaron a comer después de que ordenaran sus respectivas comidas, se relajaron y comenzaron a conversar "tranquilamente".  
  
Yo no se como aguantas a todas esas niñas bobas que te persiguen todo el día - dijo Tai mirando a unas niñas que a estaban apuntando Matt con el dedo.  
  
Es que cuando eres una super estrella tienes que acostumbrarte a que esas bobas te persigan todo el día, no entiendo por que pierden su tiempo persiguiéndome, nunca les hablare dijo Matt echando para atras con los dedos un flequillo del cabello rubio y mirando a las chicas que lo miraban con desprecio.  
  
Mimi no soporto que dijera eso de esas pobres chicas...Se paró de la mesa dando un golpe en ella y dijo.  
  
Si son unas estúpidas tienes razón, para fijarse en un idiota presumido como tu hay que estar mal de la cabeza- dijo Mimi mirando con rabia a Matt.  
  
A si??? - dijo Matt levantándose de su cilla,  
  
Pues yo creo que tu eres la estúpida, defendiendo a personas que no conoces, claro como seguramente en tu escuela te tratan como una princesa te sientes en el derecho de ofenderme, pues yo creo que primero no eres quien para hablarme así ya que seguramente de cerebro no te queda mucho , entre zapatos, ropa y vestidos se te deben ir todas tu neuronas - dijo Matt gritando.  
  
YO??? mal educado, bestia!!!- dijo Mimi a la cual le salían llamitas de los ojos.  
  
Todos estaban mirándolos con cara anonadada y había un silencio total en todo el restaurante.  
  
Idiota eres un engreído! como te atreves! gritaba Mimi, Sora se levanto y arrastro a su amiga al baño mientras Mimi seguía gritando cosas obscenas.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa ! que fue eso??- dijo Sora cuando ya estaban en el baño.  
  
Es un idiota viste como hablaba de esas pobres chicas.  
  
Lo odio!! gritaba Mimi.  
  
y yo que pense que esto iba a ser mas o menos como un reencuentro de antiguos amores.. dijo Sora hablando para si misma.  
  
en la mesa de los chicos Joe hablaba con Matt.  
  
Matt te pasaste mucho con Mimi, no deberías haberle dicho todas esas cosas creo que la puedes haber herido.  
  
No me importa, no la soporto, ¿por que se puso así?, si ni siquiera hablaba de ella, además ella también me dijo cosas feas, yo no me iba a quedar callado o si?  
  
En ese momento aparecieron Sora con Mimi, se sentaron como si nada, todos siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, todos menos Matt y Mimi que se mandaban miradas amenazantes y salían rayitos de sus ojos.  
  
N/a: ufff... corto capitulo, pero interesante no? la guerra se ha declarado! jajaja estuvo bueno según mi opinión...ya veremos que pasa con estos chicos, si que Matt esta insoportable no ¿?, bueno eso era no se pierdan el próximo capitulo y dejen reviews porfa!!!!  
  
Pd: esta vez mejor no prometo nada 


End file.
